


Weirdo.

by ima_person



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Monologue, Natsu inner thoughts, Natsu pov, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, WEIRDO, fluff in its purest form, lol what am i doing, natsu opinion, natsu thinking about lucy, this will most likely make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_person/pseuds/ima_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, you're such a weirdo, Lucy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(tiny summary is tiny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just basically Natsu thinking about Lucy. It's really what I think would go on is his head, with, of course, a little of my fluffy NaLu input. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my cute little one shot!

You've always been a weirdo.

Like your smiles. There is only a few of them, yet you use them all the time. There's that one when people make you really happy like congratulate you or do something nice. That's the most often one because you're weird and every little thing people do makes you smile. And there are the ones that no one likes; those fake smiles you do when you're hurting and don't want everyone to know, even though it's so _pained_ and just _obvious_. And they're the ones where you are embarrassed by us, like when we do something awesome, but then you bring up the minor details like "you set the forest on fire" and "you destroyed another village". You are so negative when it comes to us being awesome like that, yet in any other situation you are the most positive person around.

 

And you're clothing. Is that even _considered_ clothing? I never tell you this, cause you will probably hit me with a book or start studdering and blushing like a weirdo, but I don't like it when people look at you when you wear skirts too high and shirts too low. Everyone should already know you are probably one of the most beautiful girls is Fiore, so you don't have to prove anything by wearing those skimpy pieces of cloth. I like it better when you wore my jacket. I feel better when you wear my clothes, like when you forgot to do laundry and wore one of my shirts in your apartment that random day. It was big on you, but still pretty perfect. But I definitely won't tell you that because your ego with blow up bigger than your chest. That's another way you're weird; if I compliment you, you blush and give me one of those smiles that make my stomach do weird things, and I can't tell if I like the feeling or not.

 

Your attitude may be _too_ positive at times. You don't know this, but you have this habit of making everyone around you more smiley and positive. I guess you do have a way with people. I like teasing you cause you're so weird and get flustered or angry all the time, but we all really like you're hugs even. Unless you're sad; then you make people around you sad, cause you hide it and try to act like everything's okay even though it's _definitely not_.

 

You cry a lot. Like, a lot. I don't like it when other people make you cry, but then you also cry over lots of things, so I don't know when and who to beat up. You cry when you're really happy, and then you cry for other people too. But you sometimes hug me when you cry, so I think I can handle it. And you are really smart _sometimes_. You can figure complicated things out fast, and I guess you have to be smart to write novels, even though no one gets to read them (but I usually read them when you're in the bath, so I guess it's okay).

 

But you're pretty cool for a weirdo like yourself. When I sneak into your bed at night, you are really comfy and warm and you smell good. Like vanilla and strawberries. When our team forces me to go on those horrible trains, I like putting my head in your lap. I like it when you run your fingers through my hair(apparently you like it 'cause my hair is soft and pink, even though you know it's _salmon_ ), and sing quietly to yourself. You might as well do it louder; it's not like I can't hear you and you sound kinda good. My motion sickness isn't that bad when I'm half asleep on you while you sing and comb my hair and seem to smell _really_ good, like right now. But I won't tell anyone that because you'll probably kick me and call me a pervert.

 

You probably don't know I'm awake. Gray and Erza are asleep across from us, and Happy is sleeping while you mindlessly hug him closer and he is snuggling into your side. But I have your whole lap, so I'm not jealous. You're looking out the open window, and your hair looks almost golden while slightly flowing from the wind, and it's ticking my nose but since that's what smells like strawberries I don't mind. Your amber eyes are really sparking while you look up at the stars, probably thinking about your Celestial Spirits or your Mom. Your smooth skin seems to be glowing from the moon's rays, and I have concluded it's your skin that smells like vanilla. You're still running your fingers through my hair, but it's starting to slow down. You're still singing, but it's more like murmuring while you unconsciously bat those weirdly long eyelashes.

 

But I guess you felt me looking at you because you slowly looked down to face me.

 

You look kinda confused right now, but nevertheless, you give me one of those smiles. The ones that you don't use for everyone; your eyes get softer, and even though the tilt of your lips is not as big as your other ones, it conveys just as much -no, even more- of your happiness. Yeah, it's your smile I like best; the mind-numbing, stomach-turning, gentle and normal yet unbelievably bright smile.

 

And all I can do is just stare.

 

**Honestly, you're such a _weirdo_ , Lucy.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~FIN~~
> 
> If you liked this, please feel absolutely welcomed to check out my other story, Book of Steel!
> 
> if I feel like it, I might make a series of these little inner monologs for other characters. That's if people want one!
> 
> Arigatō, Min'na! (Thanks everyone!)


End file.
